Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an apparatus and a method for liquid-treating a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for removing bubbles from a liquid.
In order to manufacture a semiconductor device, a desired pattern is formed on a substrate through various processes such as, photographing, etching, ashing, ion injection, and deposition of thin films. The processes become various and complex over time, and contaminants and particles are generated. Accordingly, cleaning processes for cleaning a substrate are performed before and after the respective processes.
In the cleaning processes, generally, mixture liquids that are mixed with different chemicals are supplied to a substrate. The chemicals are mixed before being supplied to nozzles, or are mixed in the interiors of the nozzles. A large amount of bubbles are generated in the processes of mixing the chemicals.
Due to this, the mixture liquids containing bubbles are supplied to the substrate. The bubbles are burst while being supplied to the substrate or being diffused to the substrate. The sizes of the bubbles are various, and as the bubbles burst, the mixture liquids spatter to all directions. The spattering bubbles are attached to equipment located around the substrate, and contaminate the surrounding equipment.
In addition, unlike the liquids, the bubbles cannot be promptly removed, and when the bubbles are left on the substrate, a process error is caused.